Benutzer Blog:Donnerbart/Vortrag - Barmherzigkeit
Guten Abend und Willkommen zum Mystischen Abend, wie ich erfahren habe. Heute geht es nicht wie üblich um Arkane Magie. Heute geht es um das Heilige Licht. Genauer gesagt heute um die Tugend deS Mitgefühls oder eher Barmherzigkeit. Für alle, die sich nicht mehr erinnern oder mich nicht kennen: Ich bin Breatra Donnerbart, Köchin, Ärztin und Priesterin in diesen Hallen. Ich werde versuchen die werten Zuhörer das gewohnte Niveau von den anderen Vorträgen zu bieten. Allerdings bitte ich um darum mit Fragen in den nächsten drei Tagen zu mir zukommen. Immerhin bin ich noch nicht allzulange Priesterin. Daher habe ich immer einen vollen Zeitplan und kann auf manche Fragen keine Antwort geben. Wenn sich innerhalb der Frist keine Fragen mehr ergeben. Gehe ich davon aus, das es verstanden wurde. Ich Begine heute damit, nochmal zu wiederholen, das bisher besprochne, ehe ich zur Tugend übergehe. Wir wissen nun, das wir Respektvoll mit anderen Lebewesen und Dingen umzugehen haben, aber auch das wir sie Hartnäckig verfolgen müssen. Aus schlechten Taten wächst Schlechtes und aus guten Taten Gutes. Allerdings hat es nur dauerhaft bestand, wenn es keine einmaligen Taten waren. Das sollen uns die ersten beiden Tugenden vermitteln. Fehlt also nur noch eine und dann war es das mit den Tugenden. Ging schneller als gedacht. (schaut sich um) Letzte Woche kam die Frage auf, ob man Hilfe annehmen darf um sein großes Ziel zu erreichen, wie der beste Schmied Khaz Modans zu werden. Und genau hier setzt die dritte Tugend an. Die Barmherzigkeit. Doch ehe ich nun Fortfahre, hätte ich gerne von euch einige Antworten, was Barmherzigkeit oder auch Mitgefühl ist. Ich wehe den, meine Ohren vernehmen eine Lehrbuchantwort. (Leute drannehmen) Es freut mich wirklich, das wieder so schöne Antworten, dabei herauskamen. Und keine davon ist wirklich falsch. Um zur Tugend zu kommen, natürlich ist es erlaubt Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Den zum einen kann nicht jeder alles. Außerdem ist es doch schön, wenn die Gute Tat eher vollbracht ist. Dann hat man mehr zeit für weitere. Doch obacht! Beim Helfen kann man auch schnell sehr viel flasch machen. (Reaktion abwarten) Ich seh schon, nur fragen sich viele: "Was, beim helfen kann man was falsch machen?" Und ja das kann man. Nehmen wir den jungen Schmied vom letzen Mal. Was hilft ihm mehr: A) Ein Lehrmeister, der ihm beim Schmieden hilft und gar einen großteil der Arbeit macht oder B) Der jenige, der den Jungenschmied eher Anleitet oder gar alleine schmieden lässt? (breite Masse antwort: A oder B) Richtig ist B). Den wie will unser Unger Schmied jemals der Beste werden, wenn er nichtmal alleine einen simpeln Nagel schmieden kann? (schweigen) Den wir wollen ja was gutes schaffen. Und auch aus einem Streit, der aus Beleidigung kann etwas gutes entstehen. (Blick zu Luzula ,ernst.) Und schon wieder verwirrte Gesichter, in die ich schaue. Aber ja. Den aus einem Streit, kann eine Person immer stärker werden. Oft sind Konflikte sogar notwendig um Besser zu werden. Und sei es nur, das die Streithähne mehr selbstvertrauen bekommen. ABER was bringt es wenn man anderen das Wort überlässt? Oder sie sich in Lapalien einmischen? Ganz genau nichts bringt es den Leuten. Den jemand anderes hat ja die Arbeit gemacht, und man selbst bleibt schwach. Doch was bringt uns diese Erkenntnis? (sacken lassen + strafender Blick) Ganz einfach, Konflikte und auch viele andere Situation verlangen ein Bedachtes handeln. Sonst war vieles umsonst. Und keiner hat etwas davon. Den der, der es kann braucht es nicht mehr zu üben. Und der andere lernt nichts, da er keine eignen Fehler machen kann. (schmuzelen) Und Genau das ist der Grund, warum die dritte Tugend auch am schwersten umzusetzen oder gar mit den anderen Beiden zu befolgen ist. Denn wie ich schon das letze mal sagte, es gibt keine Abkürzungen im Leben, außerdem ist es auch nicht respektvoll, jemanden immer an die Hand zu nehmen wie ein kleines Kind. (mahnend) Doch was hat mein Geschwafel, der drei Abende nun mit Magie zu tun? Nun um Licht zu wirken muss man sein Leben nach diesen Tugenden ausrichten und auch daran Glauben immer in ihrem Sinne zu handeln. Leider wird nicht festgeschrieben, dass man damit gutes Vollbringen muss. Der Glaube oder der Wille alleine daran festzuhalten reicht und das damit etwas Gutes tut. Wie die Scharlachroten Plattend... Verzeihung. Kreuzzügler demonstrieten. Aber man muss nun auch nicht Orks, Trolle, Dunkeleisen oder was weiß ich lieben. Und als Beweis des ganzen kommt ruhig alle näher. Um gut sehen zu können. (sacken lassen und dabei ein Gebet murmeln /singen ---> Licht beschwören) Ich hoffe ich habe einige erreicht. Und sofern die Nachfrage da ist, halte ich gerne weitere Vorträge. Das nächsten Thema wären: Was haben die Tugenden mit dem Krieg der drei Hämmer zu tun? Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass dieser Vortrag aber erst später dran kommt. Wir wollen ja nicht das die Schmuddelige Magie zu kurz kommt. (lachen) Ich habe noch kurz etwas Zeit für Fragen. Wen ich nicht abarbeiten kann, darf sich gerne bei mir persönlich oder per Brief melden, in den nächsten drei Tagen melden. Nachträgliche Kommentare: *Todesritter waren anwesend. *Die meisten Nannten B) *Die Antworten: Ein junger Mensch, zwischen 10-16 Jahren geschätzt: Also ... ehm Lady - also Mitgefühl is doch, wenn man sich in andere Reinversetzt und zu verstehen, warum die so sind und manche Sachen machen und so... ? Also auch... '' Ein engerierter Älterer Menschen Mann: ''Ich danke, dass Ihr mir das Wort erteilt. Ich denke praktische Barmherzigkeit ist, aktiv bei der Armenspeisung zu helfen. Weiblicher Draenei Todesritter:manch einer würde sagen, es wäre barmherzig,jene wie uns von unserem "Leid" zu erlösen. Ich erinnere mich an die Lehren des Lichts aus Lebzeiten. Barmherzigkeit kann vielerlei Dinge bedeuten.Sei es dies was ich vorher erwähnte, aber auch Gnade mit Schwächeren und Unterliegenden. Hilfestellungen in jeder Lebens- und Notlagedes Hilfsbedürftigen. Barmherzigkeit bedeutet ebensoseinen Umhang mit Bettlern zu teilen und jene zu erlösen die Leiden. Mitgefühl bedeutet ebenso Gnade. Mitgefühl bedeutet, einem Feind nur dann das Leben zu nehmen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. (es wurde lieblos herrunter gerattert.) Weiblicher Zwergen Todesritter:'' Mitgefühl, Gnade Barmherzigkeit ... es ist eine Tugend, welche uns... oder eher einige menschlich bleiben lässt. Man Lehrte mich einst, das Mitgefühl die am Schwerste zu erlernde Tugend sei.'' Frau Siedefaust:Barmherzigkeit... das ist wohl jene Tugend, wo es mir am schwersten fällt, etwas zu sagen, was eben nicht aus einem Buch oder von anderen Mündern stammt. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto schwieriger wird es. Mitfühlen, Geben zu wollen, statt nehmen... Meine Antwort ist jene, dass auch Aufopferung dazugehört. Für andere nie im eignen Sinne.